


The Traveling Surgeon

by starrynightfantasies



Category: Loki laufeyson - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hospital Sex, Loki knows exactly what to do with the Tesseract, Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Surgeons, Surprise! - Freeform, The Tesseract (Marvel), Vaginal Sex, a bit dub-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-29 20:41:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18785821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrynightfantasies/pseuds/starrynightfantasies
Summary: ENDGAME SPOILER-Loki stole the Tesseract. Again. Now he's hopping through space, and he has landed right outside your place of work- the hospital.





	The Traveling Surgeon

You’d never seen the tall raven haired surgeon in the green scrubs before that moment. It was as if he’d appeared from another dimension, slipping into the room and suddenly taking over the entire space with his shrewd stare and harsh tongue. Everyone was intimidated by him, and you’d been the unfortunate peon chosen to be his assistant that night. You tried to steady your hands as he spoke to you under his mask in a deep voice so husky it made your skin flush. You were almost positive it was against the rules for him to wear  _ nothing _ under his shirt. It was just a hint of bare chest, but it was absolutely obscene combined with the few wily black hairs peeking out from under his collar. You couldn’t stop staring. 

“Ms. (y/n), can you focus, or shall I ask one of the custodians to perform this...menial task?” 

Your head shot up, and your face flushed crimson. You expected a much worse tongue lashing, but instead found him smirking at you. You’d been caught. 

His mask had slipped down, exposing his lips as well as his chin, and you found yourself staring once again. 

“No, I can focus. I apologize, Doctor--?” 

Another smirk, but no answer.

 

You’d wanted to know his name, but he had no intentions of refreshing your memory. You felt like someone who’d suffered amnesia, but instead of helping you remember, he was mocking you for your condition. 

He remembered  _ your _ name though, you thought. Why couldn’t you remember his? And why was he wearing green scrubs? No one in your department wore that color. 

Your eyes drifted to his hands as they deftly worked to stitch a small incision closed before cleaning it thoroughly. 

Those  _ hands _ \- covered in nearly transparent latex- made your hair stand on end and your stomach knot uncomfortably. You took a deep breath, struggling to tear your thoughts away from his long nimble fingers. For fuck’s sake, you didn’t even  _ know _ this asshole. And he really  _ was _ an assh--

“ _ Focus _ , Ms. (Y/L/N)! Otherwise, there will be  _ consequences _ ,” he growled, whispering the last word as though there were others in the room who could hear. 

You startled, dropping the instrument in your hands, eliciting a snarl from him. He removed the gloves from his hands with a loud  _ snap _ and glared at you, but underneath his irritation you thought you could detect something else. Something distinctly primal.

The procedure was over, but the man he’d been operating on was still out. It had been a simple operation- usually performed by a general physician. You had no clue why  _ this _ man was even here unless he’d been sent to torture you specifically. You rolled your eyes. 

Suddenly, your back was against cold metal and his bare hand was over your mouth. You gasped as his hard body pressed into yours. 

“What---?” You managed to squeak out behind his hand. 

There it was again. The smirk. 

“You ask far too many questions, mortal.” 

_ Mortal? _ What kind of asshole called peop--

Even your brain couldn’t finish this time as his mouth landed on your throat. Soft kisses punctuated by sharp nips made you cry out without thought of who might hear. You didn’t know why you were allowing this, but you  _ did _ know that you didn’t want it to happen in the same room with a patient. 

“Wait…” You nodded your head toward the man who appeared to be sedated on the table, but instead of an actual answer, the surgeon grinned rather wickedly, flicked his wrist, and the man disappeared without a trace. 

“ _ What the fuck?!” _

He merely chuckled. “Not a surgeon, love,” he muttered before continuing his onslaught of bites and kisses. 

“And he wasn’t a patient…”

 

You told yourself to stop him. You really did. But his mouth felt  _ so good _ you just  _ couldn’t.  _ Your heavy breathing was so loud, it echoed in the tiny room, but he made almost no sound at all as his hands worked their way up your shirt to cup your breasts. 

A sudden surge of courage came over you, and you reached for his mask which was still hanging haphazardly across his chin. You pulled it off, but wasn’t expecting what came next. His raven hair that had been pulled back in a surprisingly effective man-bun fell down around his face in thick gorgeous waves, causing you to stare unabashedly. 

He looked like an angel. 

Until he opened his mouth.

“Pull it,” he growled. 

You did as you were told, but he pinched your nipple causing you to cry out. 

“ _ Harder.” _

Your eyes narrowed and you took a handful of those beautiful locks, yanking as hard as you could. That would teach him! 

“Fuck yes. Do it again!” He gasped, bucking his hips- and his very impressive erection- into your belly. 

Reaching up with both hands, you tugged once more, watching his face contort in what could only be described as tortured ecstasy. It was enough to send your arousal dripping down your thighs. 

 

While you were busy watching his expression, his hand was sliding down beneath the waistband of your scrubs and into your panties. He wasted no time finding your sweet spot, slipping his fingers between your folds and dragging your arousal around and around. The sound you made was one that you’d never uttered in your life. It was raw and needy, and you were shocked and ashamed and  _ desperate _ all at the same time. 

“Who…  _ are _ … you?” You managed to choke out between panting moans. 

His fingers worked their way further into your panties, sliding deep inside you. You arched your back and groaned. 

“Do you even care?” He replied, his voice no more than a husky whisper.

Actually, at the moment, you didn’t. You just wanted him.  _ Now _ . 

His piercing green eyes met yours, and he pointed to the now empty table behind you. 

“Take off your clothes and get on that table,” he commanded. 

 

You could see that he had absolutely no doubt that you would follow his orders. He had brought you to the precipice and you were  _ his _ now. 

The way his eyes gleamed with delight as he watched you slowly pull your shirt over your head made you shiver. You could see that he had plans for you, and your heart beat wildly out of control at the thought. As you pulled your pants down, the smirk on his lips pulled up into a full-blown grin. 

“Nice,” he muttered, nodding at your green lacy panties. 

You’d completely forgotten about them. You didn’t usually wear such finery to your job, but the laundry hadn’t been done in over a week, and all you had left were your  _ date night _ panties. 

You felt your cheeks flush at his compliment and you climbed up on the table trying hard not to look nervous. 

He stalked toward you like a predator, and as he did, the simple green scrubs he was wearing seemed to shift somehow. You didn’t know if you were hallucinating or if he was some kind of alien, but you knew you weren’t going anywhere. The black leather he now wore was  _ far _ more enticing than the loose-fitting scrubs. 

Without giving you time to recover, he slid both hands up your thighs, rubbing his thumbs in a circular motion toward the center as he looked into your eyes. 

“You’re just a kitten, aren’t you? I can see from that blush on your cheeks that this is not something you’ve ever done before. You’re nervous, but excited. Your heart is beating in your throat- I can  _ hear _ it.” 

Closing his eyes briefly, he took a deep breath through his nose. 

“And I can  _ smell _ your arousal, little one,” he whispered gruffly, setting your cheeks aflame once more. 

“Don’t fret. I’m going to take care of you.” 

 

Moments later, your green lacy panties were on the floor and his tongue was pressed against your clit. He’d licked his way up your thighs, seemingly delighted at your whimpering and shivering. Then his fingers found their way to your entrance once more, and he slid two long digits deep inside you, smirking as you moaned loudly. Lowering his head, he teased you with just the tip of his tongue before starting to circle your clit and curl his fingers. Your panting moans filled the room as he continued his slow torture. Before long, your hands were buried in his hair, pulling hard as you bucked your hips against his face. 

His answering moan sent delicious vibrations all over you, pushing you right over the edge. You came so hard, you thought you wouldn’t  _ stop _ , and he didn’t stop his tongue or his fingers until your body finally relaxed against the table. 

Panting, you grabbed his hair once more. 

“Who  _ are you? _ ” 

At the very least, you’d like to be able to say the right name in the throes of passion. 

To your dismay, he still wouldn’t tell you. He merely grinned lustfully as his clothing disappeared, revealing the most beautiful body you had ever seen. He was slim, but very muscular with chiseled abs and strong shoulders. You blushed as you realized how hard he was and how very close he had come to you while you were checking him out. 

“Do you even care?” 

You looked up from his body, into his eyes, and you realized for the first time that he  _ wanted _ you to care. 

“I--- Yes, I do. I want to know who you are. Of  _ course _ I do.” 

He smiled then, but still didn’t speak. Instead, he kissed you passionately. His hands tangled in your hair as he seemed to drink you in; his tongue begging for entrance between your lips. 

It was the first time he’d kissed you on the mouth, you realized, and though you’d just had the orgasm of your life, you wanted him even more. You were desperate.  _ Needy _ . You clung to him like a passenger on a sinking ship. 

“Take me,” you gasped, between kisses. 

 

As his hands gripped your hips and he pushed inside you, you cried out in pleasure and intense relief. His eyes met yours as if asking for permission to continue, and you nodded subtly. You’d never felt anything quite like  _ him _ . 

Maddeningly slowly, he began to move inside you, and with every push of his hips, you whimpered with desire. 

“ _ Please _ …” you begged, not really knowing what you were asking for. 

Wrapping his arms around you, he lifted you off of the table, turned, and pressed your back against the wall. With his face just inches from yours, he finally spoke. 

“Loki. My name is Loki,” he whispered. 

“Loki…” you muttered, pressing your forehead to his. 

He smiled softly before placing a chaste kiss on your lips and reaching his hand between your bodies. As his thrusts grew harder and faster, his fingers rubbed your clit and you started to call out to him. 

“Loki… oh god…  _ please _ … Loki…” 

You could feel his breath on your neck, and as his breathing became more and more erratic, you drew closer and closer to release. Finally, you heard him groan with the effort of holding himself back, and you tumbled over the edge, gasping his name. 

You opened your eyes just in time to see his face contort into a beautiful expression of pure ecstasy as he spilled his seed deep inside you. 

 

It was a few moments before either of you spoke. Loki stood holding you in his arms, his nose pressed into the crook of your neck. You had dropped your head to his shoulder, still panting from the intense pleasure. 

“Y/N, do you like to travel?” He murmured against your skin. 

You couldn’t imagine why he would ask such a question, but you nodded anyway. 

“I don’t really have the time or money to travel much. I spend most of my time here.”

He lifted his head just a fraction to grin at you, making your heart leap into your throat once more.

“Would you like to change that?” 

You frowned, not knowing what to say. 

“Of course, but--” 

He didn’t allow you to finish. He brought his hand up, flicked his wrist once, and you were both fully clothed. 

“What---” 

“Well, we can’t very well leave here in the nude, love,” he said with a smirk.

“Hold on to me. Tightly,” he commanded.

A second later, a bright blue glowing cube appeared in his hand, and as you stared in disbelief, you felt yourself being hurled through space in his arms. 


End file.
